


nightmares, and the treatments thereof

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: also trans sal you can pry this out of my cold dead hands, although the salxlarry can be read as romantic or platonic i don't really care, it's pretty gay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to snuggle your best friend.





	nightmares, and the treatments thereof

**Author's Note:**

> i'm....really gay and i wanted to write some fluff. fight me.

He was running. Well. More like walking  _ really really  _ fast. He never ran anymore, not when it killed his ribs and made him gasp like a dying fish. Instead, he just went as fast as he dared without his lungs threatening to collapse. He wasn’t even sure what was chasing him, just that there was  _ something  _ there and he had to move, or it’d catch him. At this point, it honestly could’ve been either the dog or the demon. Enough traumatic shit had happened in his life that he felt comfortable saying that the run-of-the-mill “naked presentation” nightmare didn’t bother him anymore.

 

In fact, he’d welcome it.

 

There was a loud beeping coming from the walls now, which had inexplicably turned into the drab white of the hospital. Red lights were flashing, alarms wailing like something being killed. He frowned, covering his ears. That’s odd. His hair was shorter than he’d remembered. 

 

“Wait....I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

 

\--

 

Sal jerked awake with a gasp, tangling his legs in his blanket as he stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. He grimaced and carefully peeled his hair away from his maskless face, wincing when the sweaty strands tugged at the sensitive skin. He sat up and grabbed a scrunchie from his bedside table, along with a hairbrush, and started carefully brushing out the tangles in his hair. The repetitive motion soothed his heart from its frantic beating into something calmer, easier to handle, and less on the brink of heart failure. The beeping was quieter now, muffled, and he realized it was just his dad’s alarm.

 

He put the brush down and pulled his hair up, tying it back in a messy bun, before grabbing his mask and clipping it on. He didn’t bother with the glass eye, it wasn’t like it mattered, anyway. He was just going to see Larry, and he knew that he wouldn’t mind. And if he did, then.....well, he’d burn that bridge when he came to it.

 

Instead he sighed and slid out of bed, stretching and grabbing an oversized hoodie from over the back of his desk chair, pulling it and some sweats on. He crept out of his room, silently counting his steps to make sure he didn’t run into anything, and headed out of the apartment after snagging his keys from the glass fruit bowl by the door.

 

He made sure to lock the door behind him, frowning when he realized he forgot to leave a note. Oh well, it didn’t really matter. Lisa would probably tell his dad where he was, and if not, he could just text him from Larry’s phone. 

 

He felt his way along the wall until he got to the elevator, toes digging into the plush carpet while he waited. Being the only person awake in an old building was bringing back the anxiety, and he wished the elevator would hurry up.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the elevator showed up. He quickly slipped inside, stabbing the “B” button and leaning against the wall, arms crossed as the door rattled shut. Now that he was out of the apartment, the world felt so much bigger than it had, the crushing weight on his shoulders retreating and leaving him with nothing but a vast sense of loneliness. He sighed softly, drumming his fingers against his arm.

 

When the door opened, he stepped out onto the cold concrete and headed to Larry and Lisa’s apartment. He bit his lip, hesitating by the door, fist raised to knock. What if they weren’t awake?

 

No, he reasoned, they’d be awake. Larry would, at least. He patted his pocket, looking for the walkie-talkie, before realizing he’d left it on his desk. He groaned softly, head hitting the door with a soft  _ thunk.  _ No choice then. He walked away from the door, heading for the elevator again, to come in the back way, when a voice called his name.

 

“Sal? What’re you doing here?” He blushed hotly under his mask, rubbing his neck and turning around sheepishly.

 

“S-Sorry, Lisa....I had a nightmare and wanted to see Larry, but....I forgot to call ahead. I figured you both were still asleep, so...” He trailed off, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I can go, if you want. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

Lisa chuckled tiredly, leaning against the doorframe. “Don’t be silly, Sal! Come on, you’re practically a second son by now, okay? Come inside, I’ll make some cocoa.” She waved him in, not taking no for an answer. Sal sighed, but followed her in anyway, pushing the sleeves of his hoodie up around his elbows. “Why not take your jacket off? I’ve got the heater going in here finally, so it’s not as cold as usual,” she said, already heading towards the kitchen. Sal frowned, patting his chest through the fabric. It  _ shouldn’t  _ be an issue, but....

 

“Um, alright....” he said, pulling it off and hanging it on the coatrack by the door. He smoothed out his shirt, not for the first time grateful for his smaller chest, as the baggy sleep shirt was enough. He followed Lisa to the kitchen, hovering in the doorway for a moment.

 

“I think Larry’s still awake, Sal. Why don’t you go see him? I’ll bring the cocoa to you two when it’s done, okay?” Lisa said, not looking up from where she had her head stuck in the fridge. Sal hummed in agreement and headed to Larry’s room, the exhaustion catching up to him. He probably wouldn’t even wake Larry up, honestly. Right now, all he wanted was sleep.

 

He knocked softly on Larry’s door, not expecting an answer. Sure enough, he didn’t get one. He opened the door slowly, just enough to see Larry lying on his bed, headphones in and eyes closed. He slipped inside, about to go for the beanbag, before hesitating. He....didn’t really want to be alone right now.

 

Decision made, he instead took out the bun and left the scrunchie on Larry’s dresser. He crawled into the bed next to Larry, curling up by the wall and facing away from him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his mask pressing against his face, before relaxing. Here, safe and not alone, he drifted off again.

 

He never noticed Larry crack open an eye, smile softly, and remove his mask, carefully keeping his eyes off Sal’s face. “Sleep well, Baby Blue....” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Sal’s shoulder.

 

Lisa ended up drinking most of the cocoa herself, not having the heart to wake the two up.


End file.
